


惇操/夜靜更闌

by 30chainsaw



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 曹操和夏侯惇，他們在安靜的夜晚幹什麼...？于禁發誓他這輩子也不想再回憶一次，說真的，如果曹操不是主公，他決定施行「嚴正的審判」。
Relationships: Cao Cao | Cao Mengde/Xiahou Dun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	惇操/夜靜更闌

**Author's Note:**

> ☥這是我17年的舊文  
> ☥稍微修改了一些錯誤  
> ☥有賈詡x張遼暗示  
> ☥古早文學 文筆有點幼稚

曹操有些興致索然地放下了手中的書卷，微微有些發黃的紙張在夜風的徐徐吹拂下輕微地顫動著。現在正是夜深人靜之時，不禁讓他想起自己寫的那句「月明星稀，烏鵲南飛。」  
曹操倒是有些乏了，索然無味的夜晚顯然不是他所想要的。他無趣地叩著黃梨花木的書桌，沈悶的敲擊聲撕開了這寂靜的夜。在這無趣的夜晚里，總會有英雄應景而生，於是夏侯惇倒是擔任了這英雄的角色。  
實際上曹操是沒有看見夏侯惇的臉的，但帳外響起的不急不緩的有力腳步聲，以及在軍帳門簾之間所窺見的，若隱若現的翻滾著的藏藍色衣袍，那衣袍邊角上用銀絲繡著圖樣，在以暗色為基調的名為夜晚的這幅圖畫里閃著流光溢彩的閃耀光芒，這一切無一不印證著夏侯惇的到來。  
夏侯惇倒是草草報備一聲後便毫不客氣地掀開了軍帳的門簾，見曹操面前的書桌上堆放著一摞兵書，饒有趣味地調侃道：「孟德還真是操勞。」  
夏侯惇身上有著濃濃的酒味，仔細嗅上一嗅的話還會聞到一股血腥味，將周遭的氛圍染上了一層危險的味道。白天剛剛經歷了一場廝殺，夏侯惇滿身是血的場景仍舊曆歷在目——儘管那血大多數都不是他的。軍帳外的草堆里有昆蟲在鳴唱，悠遠綿長的音調緩和了清冷的夜。  
「元讓怎麼有空來了？不去好好歇著？」曹操挑了挑眉毛，他的心情倒是好上了不少，只見夏侯惇撓了撓頭髮，拉開了曹操對面的椅子便坐了下來，「晚上實在是閒得沒事便來了，怎麼，孟德是不歡迎惇嗎？」  
「沒有的事。」曹操慵懶地靠在椅子上，神情甚是放鬆。夏侯惇撥弄了幾下書桌上摞作一摞小山丘的書卷，隨手翻了一番，「淨是些高深莫測的東西，孟德要不要教教惇？」  
曹操倒是來了興致，他一改剛才的倦怠模樣，翻開一本書便開始為夏侯惇講解，不過夏侯惇是個習武的料子，自然是對這些文的謀的一知半解，因此注意力也是沒怎麼集中在這兵書上面。他盯著曹操的臉龐，後者一副沈浸其中的模樣，他看著曹操的一對長長的睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀般輕輕扇動著，他的皮膚倒是很好，曬成了健康的小麥色，肌理細膩的宛若羊脂玉，全然沒有那種常年行軍風吹雨打日曬之人的粗糙黝黑。曹操光滑的脖頸暴露在有些濕熱的空氣中，微微出了一層薄薄的汗，在月色的照耀下閃爍著光芒。夏侯惇濕熱的鼻息盡數噴吐在曹操脖頸上，惹得後者有些敏感地動了動，脖頸划過一個優美而又性感的弧度。  
夏侯惇有些情動，夏夜悶濕而又停滯的空氣彷彿一種煎熬，像一隻貓兒的爪子，纖長卻又並不鋒利，撓得他的心尖有些癢癢的。他借著些許醉意舔弄著曹操的脖頸，曹操感到後頸敏感的部位有條濕熱的東西在撥弄著他的情慾，他倒也失了講解的興致了。  
不如放縱一下也好，曹操想著，縮進了夏侯惇的懷裡。夏侯惇全身的肌肉硬梆梆的，這是常年鍛鍊的最好證明，縈繞著濃郁的酒氣，酒氣不醉人卻已醉。夏侯惇的懷抱不像那些溫香軟玉一般有著厚厚的脂粉氣，但曹操就是相當受用，這讓他很安心。  
夏侯惇將曹操溫柔地錮在懷裡，伸手捏住曹操的下巴，唇齒交纏，曹操倒是相當主動地迎上那條他朝思暮想的舌，忘情地吻著，水聲嘖嘖作響，在寂靜的夜晚顯得格外明顯，連昆蟲的鳴叫聲也都相當識趣地低上了幾個音階。這個吻帶著酒氣，酒香混合著津液被不斷地攪動著，直到氧氣不足，兩人才依依不捨地分開，結束這個漫長的吻，舌尖分開，拉出一條纖長而又色情的銀絲。僅僅只是一個綿長的吻，便吻的曹操腰身發軟，幾欲升天。  
兩人縱情而又忘我地吻著，夏侯惇三下五除二地便解開了曹操的衣服，他一把攬過曹操的精壯腰身將他摁在一旁的軟塌上，接下來便開始慢條斯理地挑逗著曹操的軀體，曹操嗚咽了幾聲表示了自己的不滿， 夏侯惇卻故作置若罔聞。  
「元讓你什麼時候這麼磨嘰了？」曹操嗔怪地看了夏侯惇一眼，而夏侯惇卻一副淡定自若的模樣：「孟德，忍耐，你剛才教我的。」他盯著曹操誘人的脖頸，開口啃上了幾口，留下了幾個帶著血印的深深牙印。曹操痛呼一聲，他看著自己胸口伏著的那個毛茸茸的腦袋微微移動著，又氣又笑。夏侯惇將曹操胸膛上那兩粒誘人的嫣紅銜住，含在口中細細吸吮，調笑著摸了摸那對飽滿的胸肌：「孟德，要是惇多吸吸這兒，會不會有奶水哩？」預料之中的，曹操羞紅了臉，「元讓莫要胡說！」他氣呼呼地咬了咬牙，「淨瞎說些什麼葷話…」  
夏侯惇倒是笑嘻嘻地放過了已被吸得有些紅腫破皮的乳頭：「是文遠教我的。」而曹操則嫌棄兮兮地扭了扭身子：「得了吧，不就是之前孤誇了文遠幾句，敢情元讓吃醋了？」夏侯惇倒也沒有表現出吃醋或者不爽的神情，他倒是伸手去搓擦了幾下曹操早已挺立的性器，惡劣地搓揉著兩個囊袋，惹得身下的人兒一陣隱忍的呻吟。夏侯惇盯著曹操布滿情慾紅潮的臉，有些得意地開口：「孟德，你只能由惇一人擁有，你這副模樣只有惇才能看見，他張文遠再有能耐，也得不到你，你永遠都是屬於惇的！」  
曹操看著夏侯惇得意洋洋地宣誓主權的霸道模樣，竟覺得有些可愛，他撫了撫夏侯惇的烏黑髮絲，軟軟的，調皮地在他指間穿梭。「元讓你可真像一條愛吃乾醋的大狗。」他笑盈盈地調侃道，得到後者一個不滿的白眼，看到夏侯惇一副吃鱉的表情，他毫無防備地噗嗤一聲笑了出來，「文遠可是對孤沒有什麼想法的，不然文和可就要讓他三天下不了床了，孤可不想到時候『失去』一員愛將。」  
「惇倒是不介意讓諸位將士『失去』他們的主公。」夏侯惇在說完這句話後便伸手在枕底摸了幾下，摸出一隻小巧的陶瓷瓶子，伸手挖了一塊藥膏便撫上了曹操的尾椎，在後者驚呼一聲的同時便探上了那個隱蔽的後穴。常年習武讓夏侯惇的手指上有一層薄薄的繭，他在練武上頗有造詣，在床笫之事上倒也是相當有天賦。他的手指靈活地擴張著，在這件事上倒是相當溫柔，全然沒有平日里在戰場和軍營上的狠辣乖戾，溫柔的像是要滴出水來。曹操只覺得有一陣難以言喻的快感，纏綿悱惻若隱若現於心尖。他相當自覺地抬高了腰肢，迎合著夏侯惇的擴張，倒是舒服的令人失了魂魄。  
「元讓莫要弄得太狠了，明日還要軍議...」夏侯惇估摸著擴張的也差不多了，正要提槍上陣，曹操便說了上面一番話。夏侯惇聽了倒是沒有什麼大的反應，只不過那只僅剩下的黑曜石般的璀璨眸子倒是黯淡下了幾分，似乎在醖釀著什麼。很快那只眸子便又重新亮了起來，在肅殺的夜晚中泛著一抹難以察覺的幽深綠光，如同貪婪的野狼。  
夏侯惇陡然將曹操抱起，不顧曹操有些驚慌的尖叫便長驅直入，他大幅度地上下抽插著，他們已經將近一個月沒有做了，曹操的後穴還是一如既往的緊致，空虛的後穴被填滿，引得曹操難耐地顫抖著，發出黏膩的呻吟，但卻被他死死地扼制住。聽著曹操極力克制住呻吟，夏侯惇舔了舔嘴唇，起了作弄曹操的心。他伸手掐了一把曹操腰身上的軟肉，頓時曹操只感覺有電流在全身淌過一般，渾身綿軟無力地癱倒在夏侯惇懷裡，「元讓你——」夏侯惇不語，只是輕車熟路地攆上了敏感的那一處，快感沒頂而來，曹操一不注意便破了功，「好深...嗯哈——！」  
曹操陡然拔高的音線在這寂然無聲的夜晚顯得格外突兀，他趕忙伸手捂住嘴，但顯然晚了。而夏侯惇舔弄著曹操的耳垂，故作深沈地挑了挑眉，壓低了嗓音：「如果我沒有記錯，文則今晚似乎是要來孟德這兒報告軍情的吧...？看這時辰，約莫也差不多了？」話音剛落，便聽見遠處有個矯健而有力的腳步聲響起，看著懷中人不住地顫抖，死死地壓抑著呻吟聲的模樣讓他心尖倒是有些癢癢的。只聽得那腳步聲愈來愈大，很快于禁便站在了軍帳外，他顯然不會想到這看似風平浪靜的軍帳內竟是一帳旖旎。于禁清了清嗓子：「主公，末將于禁，前來報告軍情！」  
「是于禁啊...？你、你說吧...哈啊...」曹操顯然忍耐的相當痛苦，他咬緊牙關，努力將呻吟聲吞下肚子，幾乎要咬碎一口銀牙。于禁有些奇怪，聽曹操這聲音，似乎是感冒了？他斟酌著開口：「主公，沒事吧？您是感冒了嗎？需要末將進來嗎？」  
「嗯...無、無恙，不用...嗚...擔心孤，不、不過是風寒罷了...」曹操氣不打一出來，沒事？這能叫沒事？看著夏侯惇一副樂呵呵的模樣，曹操只想拿倚天劍砍他。如果眼神能殺死人，那麼夏侯惇早就被曹操千刀萬剮了，「你...嗯...你直接、直接在外面報、報告吧...」夏侯惇有力的抽插讓曹操的下半身濕漉漉的，汗液混雜著一些其他亂七八糟的液體淌了下來，夜風一吹涼颼颼的，讓他簡直寒毛卓竪。  
于禁雖然感到奇怪，但本著他嚴肅服從的本性他還是定了定神，將疑惑從心頭壓下去，將一張紙打開便開始彙報起來：「徐晃將軍夜襲成功，繳獲...俘虜...」聽著于禁一板一眼地彙報著捷報，曹操卻壓根喜悅不起來，他現在連大氣都不敢出，生怕被于禁聽出點什麼端倪。直到于禁報完長長一串名單，曹操才如臨大赦般趕忙叫于禁退下，直到那腳步聲漸漸消失融入了寂靜的夜，曹操才長吁一口氣。  
夏侯惇眯起了他那隻眼睛，掐了一把曹操手感良好的臀部，曹操的後穴緊緊地咬著夏侯惇粗大的火熱，那根燒紅了的鐵棍被媚紅的腸肉包裹著，簡直像是吮吸一般地蠕動著。曹操的眼睛濕漉漉的，亮晶晶的黑色眸子無神地盯著夏侯惇輪廓分明的剛毅臉龐，接踵而至的快感幾乎讓他招架不住，他張了張嘴，嘶啞的聲帶只能發出幾聲支離破碎的無力呻吟。前端的高昂正滴著幾滴淫液，曹操卻連伸手去撫慰它的力氣也沒了。越來越重的抽插和低低的喘息聲，夏侯惇射在了曹操的體內，而曹操的那根勃起也悉數地射在了自己的胸前，他看起來黏黏糊糊的，臉上掛著淚水和來不及吞咽下去而滑落的津液，他現在甚至連自己的腿都合不攏了。  
夏侯惇心滿意足地吻了吻曹操有些紅腫的唇：「不錯啊孟德，光靠後面就射了。」他掛著一副揶揄的表情，惹得懷中人的神情有些羞紅：「元讓！說好不要弄得太過的！孤現在連腿都合不攏了！」  
夏侯惇倒是挑了挑眉，撥弄搓捻著曹操長長的鬢角：「對啊，惇才射了一次。」他似是邀功般眨了眨眼，曹操嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，「孤怎麼知道元讓你這麼持久？一次要了孤一個晚上！」他閉上眼睛，「孤乏了，元讓你幫孤弄乾淨好了。」他想了想又補充一句：「不准在浴池里又做一次！除非你想看到孤精盡人亡！」  
「好好好。」夏侯惇笑眯眯地親了曹操的額頭一口，「孟德晚安。」  
夜色重歸寧靜。遠方是幾點爍星，一閃一閃的，彷彿宣告著子夜的到來。  
  
後記.  
曹操扶著酸痛的腰，死死地盯著夏侯惇，而後者則一臉「歉意」地看著曹操：「所以孟德，要不要惇抱你去軍議的地方？」而夏侯惇這一番話得來的則是曹操氣呼呼的一個白眼：「讓別人看到會怎麼想？！這些還不是拜你所賜？！要不是你昨晚竟然偷偷又在浴池里要了孤一次，孤至於會這樣嗎？！你信不信孤讓你半年不准碰孤？！」  
夏侯惇則挑了挑眉不置可否，蹲下身子讓曹操趴在自己背上，曹操倒是哼了一聲：「這還差不多，孤這次就原諒你了。」  
於是這個奇葩雙人組出現在軍議廳閃瞎了魏國一乾人眾。「孟德昨晚不小心腰拉傷了，又染了風寒，走不動路。」夏侯惇一本正經地解釋，努力扮著「主公貼心小棉襖」的偉大形象，曹操則一直朝著夏侯惇甩眼刀，聽了這話他都快吐出血來了，什麼叫昨晚「不小心」拉傷了腰？這又是拜誰所賜？而不明真相的樂進則閃著星星眼一臉崇拜的仰視著夏侯惇「高大偉岸光芒萬丈」的形象：「夏侯惇大人好敬業啊！我以後也要努力成為曹操大人的左膀右臂，為曹操大人效勞！」  
「主公，文遠他今天請假。」李典撓了撓他的雞窩頭，想了想然後開口，「他今天臉色很不好，整個臉都是潮紅的，說話都有氣無力，嗓子都啞了，真奇怪，明明昨天還好好的...」  
「啊，准了，讓軍醫去給他看看吧。」曹操也沒有心思去想張遼怎麼了。站在曹操右手邊的郭嘉則笑吟吟地開口：「看來文和相當狂野啊...文遠身子這麼好都能被他折騰成這樣…」  
「主公，你脖子怎麼了？」眼尖的張郃瞅見曹操脖子上有幾道紅紅的印子，「哎呀，這些印子真是一點也不物資庫西，破壞了主公霸氣的形象...話說這些印子是哪來的？」  
「蚊子咬的。」曹操摸了摸脖頸，那幾個牙印還在隱隱作痛，「昨夜蚊子有點多...」  
「啊呀，為了保護主公的華麗形象，我張儁乂要消滅這些一點也不物資庫西的蚊子——！」  
軍議廳一片混亂，賈詡盯著痛苦地扶著腰的曹操看了半晌，一邊吧唧吧唧地啃著羊肉串，眯了眯眸子：「看來曹操大人昨晚很勞累呢。」丟下幾根竹籤便揚長而去，只留下曹操憤怒的咆哮：「賈文和你給我等著——！」

**Author's Note:**

> 正在整理我的舊文，會陸陸續續搬運到AO3上面來的，請不要著急(LOF總監被我暗殺，拳頭硬了


End file.
